Gravity Falls: The tale of the mysterious Victor Pines
by Blessingpilot4
Summary: For all their lives, the Pines twins have look up to their aloof but wise older brother, Victor "V" Pines. He had always been there at their times of need and they knew everything about him. Or so they thought. When their parents send them off to Gravity Falls to visit their Grunkle Stan, they start to find out there is more to their brother then meets the eye. (Image not mine)


**_I don't own Devil may cry or Gravity Falls, I hope that you all enjoy this._**

**_"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Come here, look! I found another one of the gnomes!" a little boy yelled to his great uncle as he ran down a small grassy hill, capturing the small bearded creature. The child wore a blue shirt, with a black hoodie. He had small black skull cap and small dark blue canvas sneakers._**

**_He turned to his "Grunkle" who had another one of the creatures sitting on his shoulders, holding a timer and walked calmly towards him. The proud smile clear on his face._**

**_"You managed to find and catch another one? I don't know how you can keep up with those little suckers… Though considering that your pretty smart for a kid your age, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He complimented, looking down at his great nephew who was looking up at him with a toothy grin along with the gnome in his arms. The gnome on Stanford's shoulder spoke._**

**_"3 minutes and 2 seconds, that's a new record kid!" Jeff said with a smirk on his face as he congratulated the young boy, more gnomes were emerging out of the forest and into the clearing. "Nice hide today, Schmebulock!"_**

**_"Schmebulock!"_**

**_Stan looked at the sky._**

**_"Seems you guys have had enough fun, just in time too. It's time to go home kiddo!"_**

**_The child pouted, "Already? Can't we stay just a bit-?"_**

**_What the boy was about to say was cut short as the sound of howls filled the area and massive wolves jumped into the clearing the four were in. He could here his Grunkle curse under his breath._**

**_"Kid, get out of here. Run!" Stan ordered as he equipped his golden knuckle dusters, and struck one of the wolves._**

**_"But-"_**

**_"No buts except yours getting out of here. Go, NOW!"_**

**_The young boy hesitated before sprinting into a random direction into the forest, intending to get as far away from the fight as possible. The child ducked under branches and jumped over logs and fallen branches before sliding down a slope, but his foot hit a stray tree root and lurched forward. He screwed his eyes shut as he rolled the rest of the way down. The feeling of something scratching the side of his cheek made his eyes open in shock, only for them to widen even more when he saw how steep the hill he was rolling down was. He briefly saw black blurs to his right as he hurriedly closed his eyes again, but brushed it off as his hair. The 5-year-old felt as if he had been rolling down for hours, when he finally skidded to a stop. After a few minutes, the child opened his green eyes and slowly stood up, his clothes dirty and slightly ripped in a few places, along with his right ankle in pain. He seemed to have some leaves and grass in his hair as well as a few cuts and small bruises due to sticks and sharp rocks. The child was awed at the sight he had found and slowly walked forward._**

**_In front of him was an old temple made of stone bricks, cracked and mossy with age. It looked similar to a small castle with a statue with red eyes that seemed to glow with power as he walked closer. The young boy stopped, his pupils dilated when he heard a strange voice in his mind, along with the growling of a panther._**

**_"We've been waitin' for ya, V."_**

**_XXX_**

A young man shot up from his bead, his heart beating rapidly as sweat covered his form. He glanced at his clock that sat on the small dresser beside his bed, 6:30 a.m.

"Another one of those dreams, eh." He said with a sigh, his heartrate slowing down to a normal pace.

**"Those have been occurring for a while now, haven't they?" **a distorted voice said, catching the teens attention. He looked over to his opened closet, only to see an old friend of his stare back at him. It was a demonic looking bird. that was roughly the size of a hawk with a dark blue plumage. His eyes have three golden pupils each, and his beak is unique in that it is several beaks in a mandible configuration. He was a rather talkitive, foul-mouthed, and wisecracking bird who had a bit of a history of constantly insulting other people in the young man's head or teasing him whenever he got the chance. Always not above playing pranks on him when they where alone with no one around. But he had been there for him for nearly his entire life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, they have… The question is, after all these years, why now?" The male wondered.

The "animal" glanced at the clock.

"Whatever the reason is, ya better get back to sleep. Ya still have a week of school before summer vacation, not to mention that shitty job to get back to."he said before dissolving into dust.

The teen sat quietly for a minute, chuckling in amusment at his companions usual attitude.

"You're right. Though I do wonder if they told them about the trip yet…" the young man sighed before drifting back to sleep.

**_XXX_**

It was a bright afternoon in Piedmont, California. The school rang their bells, a welcoming signal that the day was finally over for the students. But the ringing bells also meant another thing. It also meant that, much to the students' joy and the adults' ire, it was the start of summer vacation. To most of the children, summer vacation would be spent playing video games, watching TV and sleeping. To a certain pair of Pines twins however, though they didn't know it, it was the start of an adventure that would change their lives.

**_XXX_**

A groan came from a certain male twins mouth. The boy had messy, brown hair that covered most of his forehead and had two distinct hair flaps on the back of his head, a trait shared by those of his family. He wore a red shirt with a dark blue vest on top and light grey shorts along with white socks that each had a single red stripe and black shoes which had white on the bottom. A small game consol was in his hands while he slouched into his family's couch, and a girl was next to him busy playing with the family's black feline pet, Shadow. He looked at his parents who were on the other side of them, his father sitting on his armchair while his mother stood beside him.

"What?! Why do we have to... where do we have to go again?"

"Gravity Falls, Oregeon." His mother replied.

"Yeah, there. Well why weren't me and Mable told about this sooner? We had the whole summer planned."

"Because," his father interrupted, "Like always, you two have three things. Eating, playing video games and sleeping. So your mother and I thought it would be a good idea for you and your sister to spend the summer out of the house. Plus, you haven't seen your Grunkle Stan since you two helped him with his whole conterfiet money scheme."

The twins shivered from the memory, the county jail was so cold that night.

The 13-year old sighed in defeat.

"I guess it can't be helped, and you guys already bought tickets for the bus, didn't you?" He asked knowingly, getting a sheepish smile from his parents as the rubbed the back ofbtheir heads. He sighed again, "Alright, when do we leave."

"Tommorow."

The male twin blinked in suprise...

So soon?

His mother, who would somehow always read his thoughts, chimmed in, "You have to leave this early because its a long trip to Gravity Falls. So we arranged it to where you can spend as much time as you can there."

With a groan, Dipper turned towards his twin sister, who was happily snuggling the cat. "What about you, Mabel? You haven't said anything about this..."

The girl in question turned to her twin, not stopping her cuddling of the sleeping feline. Mabel had brown hair like her brother and father, except hers was long and reached her hips. Her hair curled at the ends and she also had the distinctive Pines hair flaps. She had braces on her teeth and was whore an undershirt and a pink homemade sweater which had a picture of a shooting star with rainbow trails knitted at the front, finishing the outfit with a purple skirt and black shoes with white socks.

"Well, although I want to stay here for summer, I kinda wanna go somewhere outside of the house for a change." she replied." Besides, it's like dad said, we haven't seen Grunkle Stan in a while. And didn't you say earlier that we didn't really have much of a choice in the matter anyway, Mr. Sighs-a-Lot?"

Dipper opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of a car arriving in the parking made him pause. Even Mabel stopped cuddling the cat, who immediatley awoke from its slumber and broke away from Mabels hold with ease. There were only three people in their family that had a drivers liscense, that being their mother and their father, but both of them where right in front of them, which only meant that it had to be HIM. They glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 7:01 P.M.; did they talk to their parents for that long? Shaking the thought out of their heads, the two dropped what they where doing and ran towards the window beside the door, getting a small smile from their parents as they watched.

Outside, on the drivway was a familiar was a familiar pitch-black Sedan and the sound of keys opening the doors locks reached the twins ears. A figure walked into the house and saw his parents with half-amused and half-knowing faces on the other side of the room, which meant... the young man imediately readied himself for a powerful force to strike him. Luckily for him, he managed to stand his ground right on time before he felt the weight of the two thirteen year-olds, who promptly catapulted themselves at him when he reached their peripheal vizion.

The air was knocked out of him as Dipper and Mabel gave him bone-crushing hugs, which he in return gave them a warm hug in return. They giggled as the older teen lifted them up, and their feet no longer touched the carpet floor. Once he put them down, the looked at him with large smiles on their faces and saw their 18-year-old brother giving them an amused smile in return.

The young man in question was non-other than V pines. His full name being Victor Blake Pines, but he perfered to be called "V" for short. His was a tall, slender young man with pale skin and bright blue eyes. Unlike his siblings, he had chin-length jet-black hair, which he inherited from his mother, with long bangs that swept to the right, sometimes covering his right eye; he still inherited the signature pines hair flaps along with brown hair tips.

His clothing consisted of a black tank undershirt under a dark blue plaid shirt that had it sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and an open sleeveless canvas, black coat over it that reached his knees. He also wore a pair of black skinny jeans with cargo pockets, a silver chain made up of skulls on the right side of his beltand a fingerless glove on his right hand; He sported a tooth pendant around his neck and aplain leather bracelet and a spiked bracelet on his left wrist. And he also sported a pair of black high-top sneakers with white soles, black shoe laces, and the letter "V" imprinted on the tounge and was colored a dark blue. He also carried a silver metal cane, which he is rarely seen without, when his family would ask where he got it he would say that Grunkle Stan gave it to him as a present.

While his choices of clothing could be considered off, what would get someones attention was the strange tattos that where present on his pale skin. While his parents didn't approve of them they did respect his decision on getting them, he was old enough and responsible enough to have them.

"How are my favorite pair of twins?" he asked in his usual calm manner, but the small was still plastererd on his face. "It's the start of summer vacation today, and from the looks of it, it looks like they've already told staying with Grunkle Stan."

"Yep! But we're a bit peeved though... I mean, we were expecting to have a summer of joyrides, video games, and watching movies with you." Mabel replied with her usual enthusiasm, happy that her older brother was finally home.

V looked at his pouting parents before giving them an I-told-you-so smirk. His parents sighed before walking over to him, and giving 10$ each.

"Told you telling them at the last minute was unwise." V said. "Plus, you two should've known better not to bet against me."

**_XXX_**

It was pretty as Dipper and Mabel stood outside of the entrance of a bus, their bags filled with their clothes and the things they wanted to bring.

"Be careful you two, alright?" Their mother asked.

"We will, promise." Dipper replied with a tired smile, most likely due to waking up earlier than what he was used to.

"You're brother said he'll be joining you two in Gravity Falls a little later. So please make sure you two don't do anything reckless while your their." They're father added.

After they said their goodbyes once more and each giving each other a hug, the twins borded the bus and left.

Later that day, V sat on his bed with Shadow sleeping on his lap. He looked at his dresser and opened the very first shelf, revealing a brown, gold-embroidered book, containing poems by William Blake, with a large "V" insignia in the cover.

**"Gravity Falls, eh?"** Griffon said with a chuckle as he reappeared on the young man's shouldet. **"Hadn't been there in years."**

"Yes," V muttered before smirking and looking out of window. "I wonder... how much has changed there?"

**_AN:_**

**_Hey, I know you all maybe wondering; "How the hell is V still existing if he remerged back into Vergil at the end of DMC5? And Griffon, Nightmare, and Shadow where all killed by Dante?". Well that will be revealed later in the story._**

**_And no, V or "Victor Pines" doesn't remember his 'past-self' from before, but he does have dreams about it._** **_He's also very aware of the supernatural aspects of Gravity Falls for 'obvious' reasons._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this._**

**_Also, another chapter of Devil la Kill is coming up, so get ready for that!_**


End file.
